remeniscence
by anakaterina
Summary: a girl suffers from loss of boyfriend then she meets this another boy who shares the same faith as hers..they meet and they'll...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting

"Hey! Come back here!" a guy from behind shouted.

Stupid arrogant freaks who only think of themselves. Who the hell cares about them? Rulers of street, they call themselves, who do they think they are? Gang members who only think of fight, fight and kill. Gang. No, I pushed that thought from y mind. Crap! Someone grabbed my hand.

"Ouch! Fcuk! I'm just trying to give you back your phone and you kicked me? Is that what I get for doing a good deed? I should've just left your pone lying in the street so someone could get it back."

"No, no , no! Wait! I'm so sorry for kicking you. I didn't mean it. I was just surprised someone grabbed my and.. So, can I please get my phone back?"

"Oh no, after kicking me? You just can't get your phone easily. You can have it back, under ONE condition..'"

This guy is literally psycho, what does he want from me now? I turned around to ask.

"So, what is your condition?"

"I only have one condition, and that is, go out with me."

Now, this is getting way overboard. Go out with him? Is he insane or what? Go out? With me?

"Hey you know what? I barely knew you and you ask me out? How would I know that I'm not walking in for a booby trap? That you won't rape me or something? Or worse-"

"Hey now! Will you shut up? YOUR'E NOT MY TYPE! So no worries….."

"then why the fcuk do you want to go out with me?"

"I'm bored that's all…"

"WHAT?"

"can't you just give me my phone back before I do something to you?"

"Just meet me. 8pm the Trax." "bye!"

A/N: might not be writing much..hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Reminiscence Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot of the story..

GPOV

Ughh! The nerve of that guy.. Who is he to command me? Such a bastard to tell me to just him at the trax…

Crap I didn't get his name. oh well who cars about his stupid name…

Lost in thought I didn't notice May calling me from a window shop..

"Hey! What's the matter with you? I've calling your name, yelling might be a better term, for like 100 times already and your didn't even notce me? What's bothering you?"

"May, it nothing..."

"Hey, I know there's something!" she wailed..

"It's my phone.."

"Why what happened to it?"

"It left my pocket a wile ago, then a guy took it said he'd return it to me after I go out with him"

"Then go out with him he probably just want to know you more.. "

"you know I can't. Not after I promised him..." my voice trailed off. Not wanting to remember the past..

"but you know the memories of you and him are on that phone of yours..." she tried to reason with me..

"I know, that is why I need to get that phone."

BPOV

An hour has passed already but I still kept thinking about her…

That girl is HOT! Good thing I have her phone and I could see again later..

Earlier I tried to scan her phone for anything interesting, but what I found shocked me. I saw her picture whit a guy.. I just hope he's her brother though I really really like her.. I placed my phone number in her contacts and got her number as well.. Just in case..

After hanging out with my friends for like an hour, I decided to redress and get to the Trax earlier.

When I got to the trax my eyes search around looking for her but found no sign.. She's probably a rich girl who could afford to buy another one.. I'll wait for an hour for her. If she doesn't arrive after that I'll throw her phone.

GPOV

Crap! It's almost eight and I'm still in the middle of the "scolding process".. My mom just won't shut up!

It's already past nine when my mom allowed me to go out because I'm done with my:

Absorbing of everything she yelled at me (I just nodded at everything she say even though I didn't hear a word)

Answering my homework

And doing dishes

I just hope that guy has enough patience to wait for me..

BPOV

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm waiting for a girl for an hour and a half who I'm not even sure is going to show up.. Fine my patience has reached its limits I'm going now.. Just as I was ready to get up my seat.. I heard a familiar voice..

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for like forever. I got writer's block and also because of school… I planned on not continuing this but change my mind..

I know it's not much of a story but I dedicate this to who Ryuu-Xana read this story to my astonishment.. :))

Ryuu-Xana : thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I appreciated it...

Name of boy and girl won't be revealed until chapter 3 or 4.. 5 reviews and I'd update faster.. :)) so click that button down there..

Merry Christmas!


End file.
